


In Your Arms Tonight

by Muccamukk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, M/M, Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: When Finn gets back, he's taking that wilderness survival training Poe keeps telling him about.





	In Your Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/gifts).



They'd found a hollow in the lee of a cliff, which Finn would have called shelter if it'd had about three more sides and considerably less wind, but Poe said would hold for now. That worked until the suns went down, and the temperature dropped form blood boiling to upper ionosphere in the space of an hour.

Poe shifted closer to him, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them, back to the cliff and shoulder to Finn's. Finn cut him a look but didn't say anything. He didn't object, exactly, in fact he'd wanted this, but Poe hadn't been cuddly since that hug before Starkiller Base. If anything, he'd been keeping his distance.

"We should share body heat," Poe said, seeing his expression.

"Right."

"I'm serious!" Poe insisted. He didn't actually sound like he was teasing this time, and now Finn could feel him shivering, so Finn put an arm around his shoulders, making sure to open his jacket so that Poe could curl up under his arm. That did actually feel warmer, at least a little. "Didn't they ever teach you wilderness survival?" Poe asked.

"The armour was supposed to do that," Finn said. He didn't have the heart to tell Poe that if a stormtrooper or ten were lost and alone on an strange planet, the First Order wasn't that concerned if they returned or not. Finn didn't like the looks he got when he said stuff like that. "How many times have you crashed, anyway?"

"This time was not my fault," Poe said, not for the first time that day. His words were slurring a little, even though he'd also snaked an arm around Finn's waist. (Finn really couldn't say much against Resistance survival training at this point.) "They'll find us soon."

"They'd better," Finn said, gritting his teeth to keep them from chattering. He was still getting used to the idea of commanders who cared enough to look for anyone. "The General must be worried about you. Again."

"About _us_ ," Poe corrected absently, burying his face against Finn's side and yawning. "They're coming for you too, buddy."

"Sure," Finn agreed. He didn't think Poe should be so sleepy. He hadn't even hit his head this time. "You doing all right?"

Poe made a soft, appreciative noise that Finn tried not to imagine in another situation. "I like your arms," he mumbled.

"Sure, buddy," Finn said, and rubbed Poe's shoulders, and switching off the part of his brain that purred at the compliment. "Maybe we should start moving again?"

"Starting to like it here," Poe said, words growing less distinct by the minute.

If Finn made it back to base, he was taking that damn survival course, because he didn't know what to do. "Hang on there, Poe," he said, voice rising no matter how hard he tried to force down the panic.

This time, Poe didn't reply. Fine pressed his fingers to Poe's throat and thought he felt a faint pulse, and his shoulder still shifted against Finn's ribs with each shallow breath. Poe wasn't shivering anymore.

"Come _on_ ," Finn demanded, shaking him lightly, then harder, but not getting a response past a sleepy moan that might have had some words in it. Well, if he was supposed to be keeping Poe warm, he could do better than this.

It took a good deal of shoving, through which Poe didn't stir, but Finn got in behind him and pulled Poe back against his chest, wrapping his arms and legs around him, and blocking as much wind as he could with his body and his jacket.

"I'm serious, you've got to wake up now, Poe." He rocked back and forth a little, and maybe his own shivering would keep them both warm. He hoped so. "You know, I was just starting to figure out that I might like to have you in my arms," Finn continued. "Took me a while, and you were playing cool, which threw me off, but I'd decided I'd ask you after this mission. Guess I still will, if I get to."

Finn sighed. Talking to himself was overrated. It just made him pissed off that Poe couldn't answer, and more terrified that he never would. He wished Rey were there. She always seemed to have ideas for how to get out of situations like this, even if she didn't have the least talent for avoiding them in the first place. But she was a Jedi, and he was just a foot soldier, even if he sometimes got to go on missions with a hotshot secret agent.

He swore under his breath, one of those words that had gotten passed around the First Order barracks like currency. Some hotshots they were, going to freeze to death on a dirtball no one cared enough about even to mine. The General had said Finn was brave, more than once actually, but he hadn't been brave enough, and he hadn't been smart enough, and he hadn't taken that damn wilderness survival course, so it looked like this was the end.

His last thought before he fell asleep was to realise that he too had stopped shivering, which in that last moment struck him as terribly funny.

Finn recognised the hum of the _Falcon's_ engines before he opened his eyes. He was alive, shivering again, and wrapped in a rewarming bag and strapped to a bunk. There was a mask on his face feeding warm air into his lungs. He felt colder than he had even on the planet.

"Poe?" he tried to say, but coughed, then had to swallow and lick his lips before trying again. "Poe?" That sounded more like a word. If he turned his head, he got a face full of heated fabric, and he couldn't get his hand free to pull it away. All he could see was the bottom of the next bunk.

Someone in that bunk coughed. "You there, buddy?" Poe's voice was soft, and didn't have its usual verve, but Finn started laughing when he heard it.

"Right under you," he answered, then picked up the other things that could mean and would have blushed if he'd had the blood circulation. "How you feeling?"

"Alive. Like someone I like a heck of a lot nearly froze to death keeping me warm," Poe said. "So pretty good, on the whole."

Finn grinned so widely his lip cracked. "Listen, when we get back to base, we need to talk." He was done with waiting. That wasn't going to do anyone any good in a war like this.

"I was thinking the same thing," Poe said, and his voice was the warmest thing in the room.


End file.
